Fate Of The Love
by erasi95
Summary: slash/ Asami x Akihito. Selalu ada rahasia diantara mereka. Wkatu mengaburkannya dan takdir bisa menjadi kejam padanya. Kali ini giliran Akihito yang harus berjuang dan membiarkan Asami dalam kegelapan. Biarkan waktu dan takdir bermain-main dan save the world?
1. prolog

**Alohaa ... halo semuanya, disini kembali aku perbarui cerita baru dengan pasangan utama Akihito x Asami .. Cinta besar untuk ini ... ^ 0 ^ /**

 **Cuman mau kasih tahu kalo ini bukan pertama kali aku upload cerita di ffn. Aku penghuni lama dengan akun baru. udah hiatus hamir 2 tahun karena sebab ini dan itu -_-!**

 **Karena kelamaan hiatus jadi lupa akun sendiri makanya buat yang baru. LOL = _ = ''**

 **LAMA: erasi**

 **baru: erasi95**

 **buat kalian yang udah baca beberapa cerita aku ... kaya On Love (BTS), Second Chance (Harry Potter x Tom Riddle / Severus X James Potter), Tidak Ada yang Tahu (Suju), dan DEATH HEART (EX0) akan dilanjut lewat akun baru ini tapi gak dari chp 1 !.**

 **yang belum tahu dan penasaran tolong mampir ke** **www. / u / 4450947 / erasi UNTUK Membaca dari Chap 1 ..**

 **TITTLE : FATE OF LOVE**

 **PAIRING : Akihito x Asami**

 **WARNING / DISCLAIMERS: STORY AND PICTURE IMAGE NOT MINE. THIS IS JUST FF...NO FLAME. THANKS**

 **Prolog**

 _ **Kematian adalah sebuah karya tetapi hidup merupakan pilihan**_

Takaba Akihito berbaring dengan melihat wajah mereka lekat seakan mencoba penampilan wajah Asami Ryuichi yang damai dan tenang hanya tidur dalam ingatannya. Ia telah menggunakan akhir-akhir ini, melihat wajah yang melakukan kejahatan tuan disetiap kesempatan yang ada.

Dua tahun sudah semenjak pertemuan pertama Akihito dan Asami, kala itu ia masih berusia 20 tahun dan memiliki semangat kebebasan tinggi. Sebuah rasa keadilan dan empati kuat yang ingin memberontak dan terus beralari untuk mencari kebebasan.

Bila mengingat-ingat Akhito merasa geli dan juga nostalgia bahkan jika kejadian-kejadian buruk selalu menimpanya, seperti penculikan oleh Fei Long dan insiden dengan sakazaki, namun pada akhirnya Akihito selalu diselamatkan oleh Asami.

Laki-laki yang memiliki ekspresi dingin namun pelukan itu akan datang dan masuk ke dalam rangkulan.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah apakah Asami bisa menyelamatkannya lagi?

Ah..Akihito tahu pasti apa jawaban dan itu tidak.

Sekaya apapun, sekuat apapun dan seperkasa apapun Asami, pria itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun kali ini dan Akiito jujur tidak merasa kecewa.

Lebih baik untuk Asami tidak tahu dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah senyum sedih di wajah indah itu terpatri jelas. Ekpresi yang akan diperlihatkan Akihito bila tidak ada seorangpun yang memperthatikan dan melihat.

Dia tahu kebebasannya hanya tinggal menunggu hari. Keberadaannya bersama Asamipun tidak akan lama.

Sejak awal Akihito sudah tahu seperti apa akhir kisah mereka dan itu bukanlah Happy Ending seperti cerita-cerita Disneyland.

Keduanya mungkin memiliki benang merah yang tersambung namun bukan berarti mereka berdua akan hidup bersama selamanya.

Benang merah yang begitu tipis itu akan mudah terputus dan Akihito, tahu siapa diantara keduanya yang akan memutuskan sibenang.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa laki-laki yang telah mengambil hatinya ini akan bertemu seseorang suatu hari nanti.

Seseorang yang dapat bersanding dan membahagiakan Asami.

Akihito akan merelakan pria itu, karena dia tahu Asami tidak akan dapat bahagia bersamanya.

Bahkan bila sejak pertemuan pertama mereka Asami telah mengklaim Akihito sebagai miliknya, si pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan tersebut tahu lebih baik.

Tubuh dan jiwanya mungkin telah menjadi milik Asami, namun hidupnya bukan milik pria itu maupun milik Akihito sendiri.

Hidupnya sudah ia perjualkan semenjak kelahirannya oleh mereka yang disebut ayah dan ibu.

Hidupnya sudah tercatat dan terukir pada batu yang tidak dapat dirubah.

Kutukan dari klan Takaba,

hidup mereka tidak pernah milik mereka bahkan saat napas pertama yang diambil dari bumi ini.

TBC

LANJUTKAH?

PENASARAN?

SO, please comment or riview ;)


	2. Chapter 1 (OLD FRIEND)

**Terimaksih sebelumnya untuk GUEST? and Liapxi yang udah bersedia memberiku comment.**

 **maaf kalau tata bahasanya masih membingungkan? aku akan berusaha keras untuk memperbaikinya sedikit demi sedikit...karena setiap orang memiliki gaya penulisan yang berbeda hal tersebut akan sulit begitupula dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Tiap kata dan kalimat mungkin agak tidak sinkron atau membingungkan..ah gomen untuk itu.**

 **Aku sering membaca novel asing dan kebanyakan cerita ffn yang aku baca juga dari luar jadi mungkin penulisanku terpengaruhi dari itu?**

 **untuk semua senior dan para pembaca silahkan memberikan masukan kalian. Aku sangat terbuka pada setiap pendapat...**

 **kita hidup di negara demokratis bukan? hehe...**

* * *

 **TITTLE : FATE OF LOVE**

 **PAIRING : Akihito x Asami**

 **GENRE : Romatis kritis? fantasy/mysteri.**

 **WARNING / DISCLAIMERS: STORY AND PICTURE IMAGE NOT MINE. OOC! THIS IS JUST FF...NO FLAME. THANKS**

* * *

 **BAB I (Old Friend)**

 _ **Kemahatauan adalah kekuatan namun kekuatan yang tak diinginkan adalah penderitaan**_

Akihito tengah menikmati sarapan pagi di apartemen Asami yang terlihat sepi dan kosong namun entah mengapa masih merasa hangat.

Duduk sendiri di sofa sembari menikmati acara gosip pagi di tv adalah apa yang dilakukan Akihito semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, berhubung sang tuan kejahatan harus berangkat ke Moscow karena masalah perdagangan senjata di kota Rusia tersebut, dan alhasil beginilah nasib fotografer kita yang hanya bisa duduk manis dan menunggu.

Oke, kalimat diakhir mungkin tidak tepat dan benar-benar sebuah kebohongan. Karena kita semua tahu bahwa Akihito bukanlah orang yang akan duduk manis dan bersedia menunggu kekasihnya datang.

Hal itu tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kami sama tahu neraka akan membeku bila sang Fotografer melakukan hal itu.

Tapi khusus hari ini Akihito memang menghabiskan pagi damainya di apartemen dengan pandangan yang fokus pada acara gosip.

Sebuah senyum miris dan kilatan sakit hati terlihat beberapa detik kala melihat berita utama acara tersebut.

" _Pengusaha kaya dan pria yang paling diinginkan di Jepang terlihat keluar dari sebuah hotel bintang lima bersama seorang model cantik bernama Ayami K pada pagi kemarin di Hotel Kakegawa-Shinjuku..."_

Oh bagaimana sakit hatinya ketika melihat orang dicintai menggandeng wanita lain.

Dia tidak terkejut dengan pemberitaan tersebut, tidak pula marah.

Hanya kecewa dan mungkin syukur?

Bukankah akan lebih mudah bila begini. Asami akan terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi bisnisnya yang sedang bermasalah di Moscow dan juga menangani pemberitaan panas tersebut.

Bahkan bila Kirishima membantunya, Akihito yakin butuh waktu menangani semua itu, dan ini adalah kesempatan Akihito untuk lari.

Lari dari pelukan Asami.

Akihito telah mengundur terlalu lama kepulangannya dan dia tidak mampu untuk terus bertindak seolah tidak ada apa-apa, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Mimpi-mimpinya dan panggilan dari clan Takaba tidak bisa ia abaikan terus.

Firasat buruk ditambah mimpi yang menjadi sebuah peringatan membuat Akihito merasa cemas, karena ia tahu sesuatu akan terjadi, dan biasanya itu adalah hal yang buruk.

Sayang mimpi-mimpinya masih belum jelas dan itulah yang membuat Akihito frustasi.

Lebih frustasi dibandingkan menyadari kenyataan Asami telah pulang ke Jepang dan bukannya langsung kembali ke Apartemen untuk Akihito, pria itu justu berbelok arah dan lebih memilih menghabiskan malam dengan wanita jalang!

Ia bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar karena geram dan kesal.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang dari Akihito dan beberapa menit untuk menjernihkan pikiran adalah apa yang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Dirinya tidak boleh larut terbawa arus air, Akihito harus tenang dan bijak saat ini.

Yah ini adalah yang terbaik bagi keduanya.

Dua tahun yang mereka miliki dan sepertinya hal ini tidak berarti sama sekali untuk Asami.

Laki-laki tua itu mungkin hanya menganggapnya sebaik sex toy belaka selama ini.

Tapi hei, bukankah itu adalah Asami Ryuichi jadi , Akihito kenapa kau merasa kecewa?

Pada akhirnya tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan Akihito pada Asami, laki-laki itu tidak mungkin membalasnya.

Dan Akihito tidak marah, ia hanya bersyukur Asami memiliki hati yang dingin dan watak keras.

 **Lebih mudah melepas pria itu bila tahu tidak ada cinta untuknya.**

 **Lebih mudah menjauh dan melupakan bila tidak ada rasa.**

" pada akhirnya bukan Asami yang akan memutuskan benang merah ini, tapi aku" gumam suara lembut pada udara tipis.

Akihito merasa lemas dan sedih, disandarkan tubuh itu pada sofa dan menutup matanya sebentar.

Ia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya, ia ingin larut dalam mimpi dan menjauh dari kenyataan. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

* * *

 **Restoran Tokyo..pkl 22.30**

Akihito duduk manis dengan punggung bersandar pada kursi nyaman di restoran ternama Tokyo.

Tidak seperti tamu-tamu lainnya yang memakai stelan mahal nan glamor, Akihito hanya menggunakna kemeja putih polos yang melekat pas pada tubuhnya dan sebuah jins pudar.

Oh bagaimana penampilannya ini bisa membuat sakit mata orang-orang yang berada di restoran tersebut.

Tapi justru para pelayan senior yang telah lama bekerja di restoran ternama jauh lebih tahu.

Ini bukan kali pertama Akihito datang ketempat ini dan bukan pula karena koneksi hubungannya dengan Asami para pelayana senior mengetahui dirinya.

Tapi Karena Akihito adalah dari klan tua di jepang yang memiliki pengaruh cukup tinggi.

Setelah semua nama Takaba mungkin cukup umum namun Clan Takaba hanya ada satu di jepang dan mereka memiliki hubungan langsung dengan keluarga kerajaan ,

Pemesanan ruang VIP yang khusus untuk tamu Takaba telah dipesan semenjak dua hari yang lalu, hanya selang satu hari setelah berita mengenai Asami dan top model Ayame, Akihito memutuskan untuk mengenal jauh perempuan itu.

Tenang saja, Akihito tidak disini untuk menyakiti ataupun merugikan gadis itu.

Hal yang mudah untuk mendapatkan nomor pribadi wanita itu, dan selanjutnya Akihito hanya tinggal menghubungi Ayame, mengatakan dirinya adalah sekertaris pribadi Asami dan bahwa tuannya ingin bertemu kembali di restoran ini.

Ah.. benar-benar wanita yang mudah tertipu. Pikir Akihito geli.

Hanya menunggu lima menit dan wanita yang dinantinya datang dengan menggunakan dress kasual sederhana namun tetap elegan.

Akihito bisa melihat kebingungan diwajah Ayame ketika wanita itu mendapati bukannya pria tampan kaya yang berbalut style Armani, justru yang ada adalah seorang bocah dengan pakaian yang lebih cocok untuk ke pasar.

" Ayame, bukan? Silahkan duduk" Minta Akihito dengan suara tenang.

Ayame duduk di kursi depan Akihito dengan raut wajah yang masih bertanya-tanya. Bola mata coklatnya melihat sekitar seolanh mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang.

" Dimana Asami?" tanya Wanita itu yang dijawab Akihito dnegan sebuah kebenaran.

" Tidak ada Asami disini, dan pria itu tidak akan datang. Pertama perkenalkan, namaku Akihito. Takaba Akihito"

Tidak seperti biasanya, Akihito hanya memperkenalkan diri tanpa mengulurkan tangannya. Sementara Ayame semakin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar nama pemuda yang meski pakaiannya sangat undress namun tidak dapat disangkal keindahannya, tampan namun lebih condong kearah feminim.

Ayame serasa familiar dengan nama itu, seolah ia pernah mendengarnya disuatu tempat.

Sementara Ayame masih berpikir dan mencoba mengingat, Akihito terus menatap dan menilai wanita didepannya.

Pandangannya untuk beberapa detik menerawang seolah melihat hal lain.

" Jadi, Asami tidak akan datang? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Ayame semakin bingung.

Akihito meminum anggurnya dan menghirup bau khas dari minuman yang menenangkannya.

" Tidak, Asami Sama memiliki panggilan mendadak beberap menit yang lalu beliau harus meninggalkan. Sebuah permohonan maaf langsung darinya, Nona Ayame karena tidak sempat untuk menghubungi anda." Terang Akihito dengan kelancaran bak aktor profesional.

"Oh..jadi kau disini untuk menyampaikan pesannya? Hm kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, aku juga harus kembali segera karena pemotretan"

Jelas Ayame tidak ingin duduk lama-lama diruangan tertutup tersebut, dan bahkan bila pemuda di depannya terlihat lebih muda dan seperti malaikat tak bersalah entah kenapa Ayame merasa tidak nyaman.

Sayang untuk Ayame, karena Akihito jelas tidak ingin model cantik ini pergi dulu.

" Tidak! Tunggu sebenatar nona Ayame, hmm.. aku adalah penggemar anda jadi mungkin bisakah..hmm yah kau tahu hanya duduk sebentar saja beberapa menit disini bersamaku dan kalau tidak keberatan bolehkah aku meminta tanda tangan anda?"

Ayame yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi harus menelan salivanya kala melihat tatapan manis super lovey dovy dari Akihito.

Kami sama, tentu saja tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pemuda itu bila memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti anak anjing malang.

" Ya, tentu saja Takaba san."

Akihito tersenyum kemenangan dan langsung menyodorkan sebuah topi biru dan spidol pada Ayame.

" Tolong tandatangani disini, Ayame-san" Pinta Akihito sembari tersenyum manis.

Dengan cepat ia memberikan tandatangannya didepan topi biru itu dan tidak lupa tambahan ciuman lipstik disamping tandatangannya.

" Ini, Takaba-san. Aku harap kau senang" Kembali dengan senyuman ramah dan menggodanya, Ayame memberikan topi tersebut pada Akihito yang diterima dengan sangat antusias dan langsung dikenakannya si topi biru diatas kepalanya.

" Oh Ya, Ayame san, untuk rasa terimakasih bagaimana kalau aku meramalmu?"

" ramalan?"

" Ya, Ramalan, kebetulan sewaktu SMA aku pernah belajar membaca garis tangan dan prediksinya sangat akurat. Jadi bagaimana, Ayame san, kau mau aku ramalkan?"

Ayame yang mendengar kata ramalan dan membaca garis tangan mengangguk antusias.

Akihito tanpa kehilangan senyum super duper manisnya memegang lembut telapak tangan sang model dan menelusuri garis-gais tangan dengan telunjuk jarinya.

Ayame sementara itu terlihat antusias meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya percaya.

Ayame yakin Takaba Akihito hanya membuat sebuah alasan untuk dapat memegang ...dasar pria.

Rasa antusias pada Ayame dan kepercayaan dirinya tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat merasakan firasat tidak mengenakan.

Tubuhnya serasa menggigil padahal Ac di ruangan ini tidak terlalu dingin dan kemudian ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan perasaan tidak mengenakan itu.

Pandangan mata si model tertuju pada Akihito yang kala itu menatapnya dengan wajah kosong dan pandangan menerawang.

" **Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau inginkan, Ayame san. Terkadang apa yang kita Inginkan bukanlah apa yang dibutuhkan dan hati manusia yang serakah akan membuat buta matanya, pada saat itu kau tidak bisa melihat apapun selain apa yang diinginkanmu namun juga tidak dapat dimiliki. Pada akhirnya mereka yang putus asa akan memilih membutakan hatinya untuk selamanya. Jadi hati-hatilah Ayame-san.** "

Suara itu begitu tenang dan lembut namun terus berdengung di dalam kepala Ayame. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar, sebuah perasaan takut namun juga marah.

" Apasih! Takaba san kau pasti bercandakan. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan! Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini."

Ayame yang takut dan marah segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang restoran VIP, wanita itu setengah berlali dan hampir tersandung hak tingginya sendiri setelah membuka pintu.

" Lucu sekali, padahal aku belum selesai membacakan garis tangannya" Gumam Akihito yang kembali meminum Wine anggur merah.

Oke, Akihito tidak benar-benar membaca garis tangan Ayame, dia bahkan tidak bisa sama sekali melakukan hal itu, tapi bukan berarti apa yang dikatakan Akihito adalah kebohongan. Terlepas dari semua itu, Akihito berkata kebenaran.

Dia tidak bisa berbohong dalam hal yang terkait takdir.

Setelah kepergian Ayame, Akihito tidak segera beranjak. Pemuda dengan surai pirang kecoklatan itu tetap duduk dan memainkan glass kristal wine di jari-jari tangannya.

Dia tidak bisa pulang ke apartemen saat ini karena harus menunggu satu tamu yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Bahkan bila jam telah menunjukan hampir tengah malam Akihito tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan.

Asami mungkin kini sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Apartemennya, tapi tetap saja Akihito tidak bisa meninggalkan tamu penting yang akan datang.

Pertemuan dengan model cantik Ayame bukan tujuan utama, hanya sebuah selingan semata untuk menghabiskan waktu dan mungkin sedikit bermain-main. He he he wanita itu sudah berani tidur dengan Asami jadi tidak ada salahnyakan kalau dirinya sedikit memberi ceramah.

Akihito adalah anak baik, jadi ia dnegan gratis memberi saran pada Ayame san. Ckck seharusnya wanita itu berterimakasih bukan lari begitu saja.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap langit-langit restoran yang menggambarkan bintang di langit malam. Sungguh indah, pikir pemuda itu dengan wajah melamun. Jelas pikirannya sedang berada jauh disuatu tempat.

langit malam selalu mengingatkannya pada wanita yang memiliki surai bak tirai hitam malam hari. Begitu indah namun tidak bisa dijangkau.

Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan orang ini dan bila Akihito jujur, dirinya agak takut juga bersemangat untuk melihat teman lamanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menanti kedatang si tamu karena hanya selang 10 menit setelah si model meninggalkan, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang hampir menyentuh kakinya dengan gaun kimono merah sutra masuk dan Akihito segera menghampiri wanita tersebut

Bila Ayame di gambarkan sebagai model seksi maka tamunya satu ini dapat di gambarkan sebagai wanita nadeshiko Jepang asli dengan keanggunan melebihi rahmat seorang putri raja. Tentu saja itu adalah pandangan orang awam yang belum mengenal baik siapa wanita nadeshiko ini.

" Lama tidak berjumpa, Yuuko chan. Selalu cantik seperti biasa" Sebuah pelukan erat dan akrab diberikan Akihito pada wanita bernama Yuuko.

" Aki kun, selalu bisa menggoda seorang wanita dengan kata-kata manismu itu ya. Tapi terimakasih untuk pujiannya"

Akihito hanya tertawa riang sembari mengantar Yuuko ke meja mereka, dengan sigap ia menggeser kursi untuk ditempati temannya.

" dan juga Gantle..ho ho ho" tambah Yuuko setelah duduk dan menatap Akihito dengan senyum yang terlalu riang.

" Hanya padamu, Yuuko chan."

"hm...jadi kau sudah memutuskan Aki kun?" Tanya Yuuko yang saat ini masih memandang Akihito. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sedang tangannya sibuk menuangkan wine putih pada Yuuko.

" selalu to the ponint namun Ya, aku telah menunda keputusan ini terlalu lama, tapi Yuuko, apakah menurutmu ini merupakan jalanku? Apakah tidak ada kebebasan sama sekali bagiku, bagi kami?"

Wajah cantik dengan senyum lebar itu menjadi serius. Yuuko untuk beberapa saat tidak menjawab Akihito. Dia melihat cairan putih dengan bau memabukan didepannya.

" keputusan yang kau buat akan mempengaruhi segalanya, Aki kun. Dari mulai organisme terkecil hingga para predator buas besar. Keputusanmu akan membawa kita dalam keamanan namun sebelum merasakan keamanan itu akan ada gelombang besar yang mengacaukan dan menghancurkan. "

Akihito mengalihkan penglihatanya dari Yuuko dan lebih memilih memandang pada kota tokyo dibawah melalui jendela lebar diruangan tersebut. Meski pandangannya beralih namun Akihito tetap mendengarkan kata-kata Yuuko dengan baik dan menyerapnya seperti spons.

" **Setiap kata-kata memiliki kekuatan melebihi senjata manapun begitu pula dengan keputusan. Karena keputusan itu akan menjadi kata-kata yang akan mengikat rantai nasib kalian. Sementara kebebasan. Kebebasan apa yang kau inginkan dan maksudkan Aki kun?"**

 **" Sebuah kebebasan tanpa aturan ataukah kebebasan untuk perdamaian? Tapi terlepas dari keduanya, kita sejak awal tidak ditakdirkan untuk kebebasan. Tidak ada kebebasan nyata bahkan dalam kematian sekalipun"**

Yuuko menghela napas panjang dan segera mengeluarkan kipas kertasnya. Keseriusan dalam wajah itu mencair digantikan oleh senyum lebar yang terkesan main-main.

Dengan lihai ia melemparkan kipas kertas dengan keras pada pemuda yang masih asik mentap kota Tokyo. Sayangnya Akihito dapat menangkap kipas tersebut dengan lihai.

" Ah..Aki kun, kecepatan tanganmu masih sama rupanya. Aku benar-benar rindu saat kau masih kecil. Waktu itu bahkan Aki kun tidak bisa menghindar apa lagi menangkap kipas kesayangnku."

Akihito langsung menatap kesal Yuuko yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum lebar menyebalkannya.

Sementara yang dilempar Yuuko memang kipas kertas namun bukan berarti kipas tersebut ringan seperti kipas lainnya. Kalian salah besar!

Akihito masih ingat sesakit apa rasanya terkena pukulan dan lemparan kipas nenek sihir yang tengah menjelma menjadi nadeshiko ini.

Hal itu seperti kau ditimpa batu besar dengan berat berton-ton. Ini disebabkan karena Yuuko melempar kipas tersebut dengan kecepatan luar biasa tinggi yang akhirnya kertas ringanpun bisa berubah menjadi padat dan lebih keras dari batu.

"Yuuko, berhenti melempari ku dengan benda-benda seperti ini. Padahal hanya beberapa detik lalu kau bisa serius dan sekarang...hhh"

Akihito menghela napas pasrah. Yuuko adalah satu-satunya orang dibumi ini yang memiliki kepribadian sulit, bahkan lebih sulit dari pada dirinya sendiri. Satu saat wanita ini bisa riang dan tertawa lepas seperti musim semi, namun tidak lama berubah menjadi dingin seperti musim dingin. Di lain kali kau akan menemukan wanita ini marah seperti api yang berkobar bak musim panas terik di siang hari.

Pada dasarnya keperibadian Yuuko seringkali berubah-rubah seperti halnya musim.

Tapi terlepas dari kepribadian sablengnya, Ichihara Yuuko adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki pengetahuan tinggi dan kebijaksanaan melampaui seorang pendeta pertapa berusia 100 tahun.

Setiap kata-katanya penuh pertimbangan bahkan bila ditelinga orang lain terdengar seperti gurauan atau kegilaan.

Namun bagi Akihito dan beberapa orang lain yang mengenal lama Yuuko, mereka tidak pernah meremehkan kata-kata si Nadeshiko.

Karena seperti yang Yuuko katakan, kata-kata memiliki kekuatan tersendiri yang dapat mempengaruhi setiap individu. (1)

"Akihito, hanya ingat ini, apa yang terjadi di masa depan adalah karena pilihan dan tindakan kita. Kita yang dianugrahi kemampuan ini memiliki tanggung jawab, kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi namun bukan berarti hal-hal tidak dapat dihindari. Ada alasan mengapa kau memiliki hadiah tersebut"

Akihito mendengus dan tersenyum miris

" Ini lebih seperti kutukan dari pada hadiah. Tapi masa depan memang hal yang rumit. Bahkan bila aku bisa mengetahuinya bukan berarti aku bisa ikut campur dan memperbaiki segala hal. Lagi pula masa depanku bahkan tidak akan lama lagi bukan?"

Yuuko mengeluarkan kitsiru yang entah dari mana dan menghirup cerutu tersebut. Dia memikirkan apa yang di katakan pemuda di depannya dan masa depan pemuda terebut.

Ya, Akihito benar bahwa hadiah tersebut terutama yang dimilikinya dan telah turun temurun adalah kutukan. Tapi bukan berarti masa depan tertulis dalam tinta hitam diatas lembar putih itu tidak bisa dihapus.

Yuuko telah berkecimpung dalam urusan hidup dan mati, masa lalu dan masa depan, dan ia tahu betul Akihito keliru dalam satu hal ini.

" **Jarum jam waktuku mungkin telah berhenti berdetak Aki kun, tapi tidak milikmu. Jarum jam yang kau miliki masih berdetak dan berputar, Aki kun, kamu masih memiliki waktu tidak peduli sesingkat apa itu, pergunakanlah dengan baik. Masa depan seperti ombak di laut yang sulit untuk diprediksi, tapi pelaut yang baik selalu dapat memperkirakan pergerakan ombak dan menentang arus laut untuk tujuannya. Bukankah itu yang kamu dan lainnya lakukan selama ini.**

Ada alasan mengapa orang-orang seperti kita ada di dunia. Bukan hanya menjadi penonton dan duduk manis serta menerima nasib apapun.

Tidak. Kita bergerak melawan arus, menantangnya dan menang! Kamu bukan boneka yang dikendalikan namun seorang marionet."

Akihito dari semua orang adalah yang paling mengenal Yuuko, ia sedikit merasa bersalah untuk harus membuat temannya mengatakan hal yang paling menyakitkan.

Karena Akihito tahu, Yuuko selama ini telah menentang takdir cukup lama untuk meraih keinginan yang tidak bisa didapatkannya. Untuk melindungi perdamaiana dan keseimbangan, wanita ini telah mengorbankan banyak hal termasuk waktu kehidupannya sendiri.

" Kau benar Yuuko, aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapi masa depan dan terlalu terbuai dengan kehidupan tenangku saat ini. Terimakasih Yuuko, karena seperti biasa kau selalu mengingatkanku"

Yuuko melambaikan tangannya seolah itu adalah hal biasa dan pembicaran mereka bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Yuuko dan Akihito mungkin memiliki pandangan tersendiri mengenai dunia ini dan takdir tapi mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan dan salah satunya adalah beban berat yang harus dipikul semenjak kelahiran sampai kematian mereka.

* * *

-tbc-

Well well jadi di sini ada penampakan...seorang tokoh ...mungkin sedikit crossover?

bagi yang belum tahu siapa itu Yuuko, dia tokoh dalam komik xxx Holic...karakter keren namun juga aneh..dan sadis .(=_=) ini komik bacaan pas masih SMP dulu..udah agak lupa cuman kalau gak salah ingat ada kata-kata ini yang diucapkan yuuko ke watanuki.

Kata-kata ini diambil dari manga XXX Holic, dimana Yuuko berkata pada watanuki bahwa kata-kata seperti rantai yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengikat dan mempengaruhi mansuia. Aku hanya mengingat sedikit karena sudah lama sekali membaca manga ini. Tapi pada intinya adalah seperti yang dikatakan diatas, yah...kurang lebih ,mungkin. Gomenne Minna T.T

Aku tahu akan ada banyak pertanyaan...tapi ingat ini cerita ff masih di bab 1! tentu saja akan banyak hal yang belum bisa dipahami, untuk itu silahkan mengikuti cerita ini sampai selesai..barulah pintu yang tertutup akan terbuka, aka kalian akan tercerahkan. HAHAHA. xD

Harap bersabar denganku dan juga ff ini. ^.^''

MAAF UNTUK TYPO DAN KETIDAK SESUAIN EYD.

Yang menemukan Typo silakan langsung pm atau comment biar aku nanti bisa langsung perbaiki..


	3. Bab2 (the sight ftrom the future)

**BAB II**

 **Cinta adalah kata-kata yang bisa membuat seorang pembunuh menjadi suci, seorang buta dapat melihat cahaya dan seorang malaikat yang menjadi pendosa.**

Asami, sama sekali tidak senang ketika mendapati penthousenya kosong dan tidak ada anak kucing kecilnya.

Empat hari tidak ada kontak sama sekali dengan sang fotografer membuat Asami merindukan anak itu. Meskipun ia tidak akan mengakui kerinduannya.

Hanya laporan dari anak buahnya yang membuat Asami tahu setiap aktifitas Takaba, termasuk laporan baru yang mengatakan kekasihnya berada di sebuah restoran bintang lima di Tokyo dan bertemu seorang wanita disana.

Baru ketika jam menunjukan dua dini hari ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki yang masuk ke penthousenya.

Tidak ada pengawal yang berani masuk tanpa memberikan pemberitahuan bahkan termasuk Kirisima, seketaris pribadinya dan Suoh sebagai kepala kemanaan dan penjaga utamnya jadi sudah jelas bahwa orang yang masuk adalah Akihito.

Meski begitu Asami tetap berbaring dan tidur sama sekali tidak bergerak atau melakukan rutinitas biasa seperti memeluk, mencium dan menggoda Kittennya.

Kali ini ia sudah terlalu lelah dan kesal, hmm Akihito mungkin harus dihukum karena sekali lagi tidak menaati perintahnya.

Ya..sebuah hukuman menyenangkan dimanan beberapa mainan akan terlibat dalam kegiatan panas mereka, pikir Asami .

Suara langkah itu semakin jelas, bahkan tanpa membuka kelopak matapun, Asami tahu Akihito telah berada di dekatnya, lebih tepat lagi beraa di samping tempat tidur mereka.

Detik, menit dan hampir setengah jam namun Akihito masih berdiri disamping tempat tidur dan memperhatikan kekasihnya dan itu membuat Asami semakin tidak sabar.

Kenapa Akihito tidak langsung berbaring disampingnya? Oh tangan-tangan ini sudah benar-benar gatal untuk dapat menyentuh kittennya.

Kesabarannya malam ini benar-benar diuji dan sepertihalnya dunia bawah tahu bahwa seorang Asami Ryuichi memiliki kesabaran seperti sebijih jagung!

Dia baru saja akan membuka matanya, namun kemudian suara yang telah Asami rindukan selama empat hari itu mengenai pendenagran telinganya.

Suaranya begitu pelan namun lembut, tapi Asami masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

" Asami..Asami Ryuichi"

Namanya yang disebut dengan begitu lirih, ini pertama kali Asami mendengar Akihito mengatakan namanya dengan lengkap, tapi kekasihnya mengatakan itu dengan suara yang begitu pelan, namun penuh perasaaan.

Ada jeda sebelum kata-kata selanjutnya membuat Asami hampir membuka matanya.

"Cahayaku..."

Asami ingin tertawa miris mendengar kata itu, seharusnya ia yang mengatakan hal tersebut pada Akihito. Karena anak muda inilah cahayanya dalam gelap dunia.

Tangan lembut itu menyisir halus rambut Asami, terus membelai sampai si empunya benar-benar tertidur.

Hal terakhir sebelum dunia mimpi menyerang Asami adalah perasaan menyesal dan bersalah.

Ia seharusnya tidak pergi dan menghabiskan malam dengan pelacur Ayame.

 **Musuh terbesar manusia bukan kematian namun waktu itu sendiri**

Pagi di penthouse Asami berjalan seperti biasa, dimana Akihito akan memasak sarapan pagi dengan Asami yang tidak henti-hentinya menggoda sang kekasih.

Ini telah menjadi rutinitas selama hampir 2,5 tahun dan membuat keduanya merasa seperti orang normal lainnya.

Ketika Asami akan berangkat bekerja, Akihito akan membantu merapikan jas, memperbaiki lipatan pada kerah dan mengancingkannya. Tapi hari ini sang forografer muda memiliki tambahan lain.

" Tunggu sebentar" minta Akihito pada Asami yang sudah siap keluar dari penthousenya.

Asami tidak menjawab namun ia menuruti permintaan Akihito dan tetap diam didepan pintu.

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Akihito kembali dan sembari menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya.

Saat ia berada tepat didepan Asami, Akihito meminta untuk sang kekasih sedikit membungkukan badannya yang dibalas dengan alis terangkat Asami.

" Ck..kenapa kau sulit sekali sih Asami!" gerutu Akihito yang tidak sabaran dan langsung merenggut kerah kemeja Asami paksa agar ia dapat menyelinapkan sesuatu pada leher sang kekasih.

Dengan tangan lincah Akihito memasangkan kalung berliontin koin yang ternyata bergambarkan jam dengan diameter 3 cm.

Rantai putih dari perak dan model yang unik membuat perhiasan itu cocok digunakan sang crime lord.

Asami yang menerima hadiah dadakan dari Akihito tentu saja agak bingung namun tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa hatinya berdesir dengan kehangatan.

"Gunakan ini selalu, jangan melepasnya, jangan memberikan pada orang lain" Perintah Akihito yang terkesan serius sambil merapikan kembali jas Asami. Sama sekali tidak melihat tatapan hangat dan sayang yang jarang ditampilkan sang tuan kejahatan.

"Hmm...kau banyak menuntut pagi ini kitten" Gumam Asami tepat ditelinga Akihito.

Asami tanpa menunggu atau meminta ijin langsung menggigit telinga Akihito gemas sementara tangannya merengkuh pinggang ramping dengan erat.

Kedekatan mendadak diantara dua sejoli ini membuat Akihito langsung memerah malu dan berusaha untuk keluar dari cengkraman si bos yakuza.

Asami tentu saja tidak akan membiarakan itu terjadi. Semakin erat ia peluk Akihito, sementara bibirnya kini menyerang bibir kisabel si kekasih.

Membuat sesi ciuman panas pagi mereka. Ciuman itu bukan hanya sekedar atas nafsu belaka, Asami menuangkan semua perasaannya yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan dnegan kata-kata. Rasa syukur untuk Akihito yang berada dalam hidupnya, kebahagian dan cinta untuk kekasih kecilnya dan penerimaan dari Akihito terhadap Asami.

Sesi panas itu berlangsung selama lima belas menit sebelum suara ring tone hp milik Asami mengganggu kegiatan panas mereka.

Akihito mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menghirup sebanyak mungkin oksigen kedalam paru-paru, sementara Asami menggerutu kesal pada sekertaris nya, Kirishima Kei yang mengabari bahwa akan ada pertemuan rapat dengan investor dari Kanada 30 menit lagi.

Oh kalau saja tidak ada gangguan dari sekertarisnya, Asami akan membawa akhito ketempat tidur mereka berdua dan melakaukan ini-itu pada kitten manisnya.

" Yak! Dasar pervertd old man! Cepat sana pergi" Teriak Akihito dengan blush merah yang masih setia menghias kedua pipinya.

Asami yang tidak tahan melihat kemanisan kekasih mudanya langsung mengigit pipi merona Akihito dengan gemas.

" YAK! ASAMI Sialan, kau menggigitku!"

Sumpah serapah dengan makian terus keluar dari mulut menggemaskan Akihito sembari tangannya mendorong paksa keluar Asami.

Aishh dasar orang tua mesum.

Akihito menghela napas lelah. Padahal ini masih pagi tapi Asami sudah membuat Akihito luar biasa kecapean meladeni tingkah orang tua itu.

Ck,ck,ck kalau anak buahnya tahu seperti apa sang bos bila telah berada di rumah, mereka mungkin akan mati terkena serangan jantung.

Akihito terkekeh geli membayangkan minion Asami yang selalu bertampang datar dan menyeramkan yang mati terkejut karena kelakuan Mesum dan ooc bos mereka, terutama si kacamata aka sekertaris dan tangan kanan Asami, Kirishima Kei.

Oh, dewa...itu pasti akan sangat lucu.

...

Baru saja Akihito akan bersiap untuk bekerja seperti biasa, saat sakit itu menyerang.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba serasa terbelah menjadi dua, sementara bola mata biru itu menghitam dengan tatapan kosong, seolah melihat hal lain yang tidak berada di tempatnya.

Jatuh berlutut kelantai dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kepala erat, berharap itu akan meringankan sakitnya, yang tentu saja hanya sia-sia.

" Arghhh...Shit" geram Akihito yang masih memegang kedu akepalanya erat semetara tubuhnya kini berbaring dilantai dengan posisi seperti janin.

" Berhenti...berhnnti..ughkk" gumaman permohonan yang tiada arti sedang sakit masih membunuhnya.

Air mata menggenang dan meluncur bebas sedang wajah yang memang sudah pucat kini bertambah pucat bak bulan malam tanpa cahaya.

Seolah kehidupan itu sendiri berusaha keluar dari tubuh fananya.

Ini bukan yang pertama dan bukan pula yang terakhir Akihito akan merasa.

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa bahkan melebihi tembakan senjata api maupun ratusan jarum yang dipaksa bersarang dalam otaknya membuat Akihito memilih kegelapan untuk melarikan diri dari penyiksaan.

Bukan hanya karena sakit ia rasa namun banyaknya informasi yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam penglihatan dan pikirannyalah membuat pemuda tersebut menutup kesadaran dan indranya.

Rintihan dan permohonan menyedihakan tidak lagi keluar dari bibir merahnya. Yang ada adalah keheningan mencekam di penthouse sang bos yakuza.

Sebuah keberuntungan atau mungkin sebaliknya karena tidak ada siapapun di dalam ruangan sementara para penjaga terus stand bye di luar pintu penthouse megah ini, tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi pada majikan mereka didalam rumah aman tersebut.

* * *

Butuh tiga jam lebih 40 menit ketika Akihito membuka matanya kembali. Penglihatannya masih kabur dan kepalanya juga masih teras sakit meski tingkatannya lebih rendah dibandingkan yang pertama.

Erangan lembut keluar dari bibir yang sering mngumpat, tubuhnya dipaksa untuk berada pada posisi duduk.

Bersender pada kursi, Akihito menutup mata kembali dan menghitung sampai dua puluh sembari mengatur pernapasannya.

Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan lemas, seakan semua energi menguap keluar sementara kepalanya juga berdenyut terus-menerus.

Dua puluh detik berlalu sampai Akihito merasa ia dapat berdiri dan melihat dengan normal kembali.

Yakin bahwa rasa sakit ini bukanlah yang terakhir akan dirasakan, Akihito segera meraih Hp dan menghubungi seseorang yang seharusnya ia kabari sejak lama.

" Moshi-moshi?" Suara bariton didengar jelas Akihito dan untuk sementara waktu Akihito berpikir bahwa mungkin ia tidak harus menghubunginya, bahwa ini adalah kesalahan.

Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur, tidak ada kembali dan Akihito tahu betul waktu semakin cepat berputar terutama jarum jam miliknya.

" Ini Aku, Takaba Akihito" ada sebuah jeda singkat dari sebrang telepon sebelum akhirnya suara terkejut dan mungkin nada penghhormatan terdengar kemabali.

" Takaba- Sama ! oh tuhan, dimana anda sekarang? Tiga tahun! Tiga tahun lamanya kami mencari dan menunggu kabar dari anda , Takaba-sama. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang hanya katakan dimana anda, kota, negara, tunggu apakah anda berada di Jepang? Atau di luar negeri? Aku mungkin harus menyiapkan pesawat jet untuk menjemput anda,oh...para tertua mungkin sekarang akan terkena serangan jantung karena mendengar kabar dari anda lagi Takaba-sama...dan..."

Akihito ingin membenturkan kepalanya mendengar cerocosan yang mungkin tidak akan berakhir, tentu saja ia harus telah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi bila menghubungi orang ini.

Takaba Masao, sepupu sekaligus tangan kanannya memiliki tingkat kecerewetan melebihi Kirishima Kei sang sekertari Asami Ryuichi.

Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya mengapa telinganya masih jernih dan tidak mengalami ketulian karena mendengar omelan-omelan dari sang sepupu.

" Masao, berhenti atau aku bersumpah akan menjahit mulut lebarmu itu. Kepalaku sudah cukup sakit, tidak perlu ditambah dengan mendengar ocehanmu." Gumam Akihito yang tentu saja masih dapat didengar jelas sang penerima telepon.

" Takaba-sama, kepalamu sakit lagi! Oh kami-sama aku seharusnya ada di sana membantu anda! Katakan dimana lokasimu berada dan aku sendiri yang akan menjemput langsung" pinta Masao dengan cemas.

" tidak perlu menjemputku sekarang, beri aku tiga hari dan setelah itu kau bisa emjemputku di Tokyo, lokasi tepatnya akan ku kirim dua hari lagi"

Ya dia menelepon Masao bukan untuk meminta jemputan kilat, namun mengabarkan bahwa dirinya akan kembali dan mengkalim kursi kebesaran sekali lagi.

Waktu liburnya sudah habis, dan ada pekerjaan menumpuk juga tanggung jawab yang tidak bisa terus ia tinggalkan.

" Tiga hari lagi? Hhh...ya tentu saja bila anda mengatakan begitu, siapa aku untuk menolak? Kurasa kami bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi, tiga hari tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tiga tahun bukan?"

Akihito merasa rasa bersalah, ia telah meninggalkan keluarganya begitu saja hanya karena tidak ingin tanggung jawab yang akan melekat pada dirinya untuk seumur hidup.

Selama ketidak hadirannya, Masao mungkin yang mengambil alih sementara dan tetap menjaga keamanan serta pekerjaan keluarga mereka.

Sepupunya yang terpaut sepuluh tahun lebih tua bisa menjadi kepala keluarga Takaba, namun sayang dia tidak lahir di keluarga utama.

Akihito juga tidak ingin terus memberatkan sepupunya, menjadi tangan kanan dan orang kepercayaan Akihito sendiri sudah cukup beban untuk Masao apa lagi bila ia menjadi kepala keluarga.

Menjadi kepala keluarga dari klan Takaba mungkin memberi kekuasaan, prestise dan uang namun semua itu ada harganya.

Dan Akihito tidak ingin siapapun membayar harga untuk itu semua.

Cukup dirinya dan para pendahulu dari kepala keluarga Takaba yang harus membayar harga itu.

" Terima kasih Masao, sampai bertemu tiga hari lagi"

" Ya, Takaba-sama, berhati-hati dan selalu menjaga kesehatan anda" salam Masao yang dijawab dengan gumamaman semata.

Akihito memutus sambungan segera dan membaringkan tubuh lemasnya di sofa ruang Tv.

Tiga hari yang tersisa dari kebebasannya akan ia habiskan bersama Asami.

Tapi tiga hari merupakan waktu yang sangat pendek, cepat berlalu dan jauh dalam hatinya, Akihito tahu tiga hari terakhir ini tidak akan bahagia.

* * *

 **tbc**


	4. Bab3

Bab 3

ARTA

 _ **Doko ni ikeba ii kono yami no sakide mata**_

 _ **Nando sayonara ioba ii**_

 _ **Kemana aku harus pergi saat aku berada dalam kegelapan?**_

 _ **Berapakali lagi aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal?**_

Asami tidak pulang untuk makan malam dan Akihito hanya mentap hampa pada makan yang tersaji didepannya.

Ia telah memasak hidangan favorit sang kekasih dengan wine anggur mahal sebagai penutup, tapi apalah daya bila yang dimaksud lebih tertarik pada pekerjaannya dibandingkan pulang dan berpelukan bersama kekasih muda.

Akihito terkekeh memikirkan hal itu, ah...sudah dua tahun lebih ia bersama dengan Asami dan meski banyak hal terjadi diantara mereka pada akhirnya kedua manusia ini akan kembali bersama, pertanyaan untuk sekarang adalah apa hal seperti itu akan terjadi lagi?

Keegoisannya berharap 'ya', tapi rasa rasional dan tanggung jawab pada diri Akihito akan berteriak 'Tidak'.

Dia tidak ingin Asami harus menderita bersamanya.

Pria itu layak mendapatkan kebahagian bahkan bila kebahagiannya tidak bersama Akihito.

Asami mungkin bukan manusia tebaik dan orang suci, tapi begitupun Akihito.

Berbalik terbanding dengan apa yang disangka Asami dan teman-temannya.

Akihito jauh dari kata kebaikan dan kepolosan. Ia bukan orang naif dan bodoh.

Oh.. jauh dari itu. Akihito sejak dini telah melihat jauh dari manusia berusia 100 tahun bisa alami.

Ia telah melihat banyak hal, tahu rahasia-rahasia gelap dunia ini dan kebobrokan umat manusia.

Ia telah mengalami apa itu neraka bahkan sebelum usianya genap 15 tahun.

Ia tahu rasa sakit dan penderitaan, rasa tak berdaya dan ketakutan untuk melangkahkan kaki kedepan.

Keluarganya, Klan Takaba telah memastikan sang ahli waris untuk tahu tempatnya di muka bumi ini. Untuk tahu tanggung jawab apa yang dia emban dan pikul di pundak kecil itu.

Mereka telah mengajarkan dan menceritakan kisa-kisah yang bagi banyak orang lain hanyalah mitos atau legenda.

Mereka telah membuatnya mengerti bahwa apa yang dimiliki sang pewaris dari klan bukanlah hadiah namun sebuah kutukan.

Hukuman untuk keluarga mereka.

" _**Dosa kita, dari nenek moyang akan dibayar oleh pewaris keluarga yang menanggung kutukan kematian. Harganya adalah jiwa dan hidup sang kepala keluarga yang memegang pengetahuan terlarang. "**_

"Jadi biarkanlah aku tenggelam kekedalaman terdalam lautan dan engkau di dataran hangat yang aman."

Kepalanya menengadah menatap pada cahaya lampu kristal.

Akihito bisa merasakan sakit itu mulai kembali menyerang kepalanya, namun ia akan membiarkan setiap informasi yang datang kali ini

Penyangkalan dan pengekangan hanya akan menyebabkan sakit yang lebih buruk.

Helaan napas panjang yang gemetar dan erangan kecil adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar di penthouse.

Kelopak matanya tertutup namun dibalik itu Akihito masih bisa melihat, melihat sesuatu yang lain.

Kutukannya.

Masa depan.

Darah

Perang

Pengorbanan

Kehilangan

Jeritan.

Gerbang terlarang yang terbuka

Prajurit

Iblis!

Tubuh yang terlihat mati lemas itu tiba-tiba tersentak dan mata iris biru menatap lebar kedalam ruang kosong di depannya.

Tangan pucat dan jari-jari lentik Akihito gemetar bersamaan dengan bibir merah menggodanya.

Tremor dan takut luar biasa seperti mantel yang menyelimuti tubuh keciltersebut.

"Kami-sama..oh..Kami..." kata kata yang sama berulang kali terus digumamkan dengan bibir yang masih gemetar.

Ruang yang hangat tersebut serasa dingin saat tubuhnya gemetar, terguncang dengan shock.

"Oh Kami-sama..."

Terlalu cepat, hal ini terjadi terlalu cepat, pikir Akihito.

Ia harus segera memberi tahu yang lain.

Dengan hitungan detik segera Akihito membawa ponsel dari saku belakang celan jinsnya.

Nomor panggilan darurat sang sepupu adalah apa yang dituju Akihito.  
" Moshi—"

" Masao, ini aku, Akihito. Hanya dengarkan dan jangan memotong kata-kataku. Dua hari dari sekarang aku ingin pertemuan darurat semua watcher di Hokaido. Hubungi mereka dari sekarang dan katakan itu pertemuan resmi dengan kode merah mengerti!"

"Ah..ne..ya tentu saja Takaba Sama"

" Terimakasih, dan Masao beritahu juga para tertua. "

" Ya Takaba-sama, akan ku laksanakan"

" Arigatou.. hounto"

Akihito segera menyenderkan punggungya ke sofa dan memejamkan mata, berusha menghilangkan pemandangan yang bahkan akan membuat seorang sekaliber Suoh dan Asami muntah.

Tapi bahkan saat memejamkan mata gambar itu tidak akan hilang dan Akihito tahu betul.

Apa yang dilihatnya tidak akan bisa dilupakan, akan terus berada dalam pikiran.

Karena untuk melihat masa dapan adalah hal terlarang, dan sebagai gantinya salah satu dari hukuman adalah tidak bisa melupakan apa yang telah ia lihat.

 **Mereka yang berani mengintip pada masa depan dan masa lalu sesuatu yang seharusnya tetap rahasia dan saklar akan membayar harganya, tidak peduli seberapa besar yang harus dibayar, karena ini bukan hadiah**


End file.
